A Collection of Naruto Yaoi Drabbles
by Ukeboi88
Summary: Exactly as the title says.
1. Foreword

This is a disclaimer for everything contained within. I don't own Naruto or anything related to it and I am making no profit with my writing. So please don't sue me anyone. Thanks!

I've been having lots of ideas lately that I don't feel like developing into full fledged stories so I'll be putting them all here. These oneshots/drabbles follow no semblance of timeline or canon, so don't pester me about any canonical issues please. I** am also taking requests and prompts (yaoi only of course), so feel free to drop me a line if there's something you would like to see.** And remember, the review button has been your best friend since kindergarten so show it some love by clicking on it!

I should probably put up a general warning and such so I don't get flamed by people right? These stories may include some or all of the following: yaoi, foul language, shota, lemon, lime, incest, AU, OOCness, OC's, Itachi in a speedo (drool), randomness, kinkiness, insanity, and just about anything else under the sun I can think of. So proceed at your own risk! And to those brave souls who do, I hope you enjoy the musings of my perverted mind.

**Oh and these also get progressively better as they go on. I only say this because I think the first three drabbles absolutely suck, but I generally like the rest of them. So please don't let the amateurness of those first three deter you from reading further!**

_Until this line is removed from this message, all of these stories are unbetaed._


	2. Replacement

Neji Hyuuga sighed heavily while watching the sleeping figure next to him. The boy's wild blonde hair glistened enticingly in the pale moonlight. Neji knew that he should be enjoying this, but the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach told him otherwise. Anger, disgust, and regret were all the Hyuuga was capable of feeling now. And god was he tired of it all.

"Sasuke…" Naruto muttered, obviously having a dream about the traitorous Uchiha.

'Sasuke. Always Sasuke. What the hell is so great about the fucking Uchiha?!?' the brunette fumed silently. He got up from the bed and stalked over to the window, gazing out at the beautiful crescent moon. Neji mused that he was not unlike the moon himself; doomed to an eternity of watching the sun from afar. The very same sun that was asleep in his bed.

Try as he might, Neji couldn't blame Naruto for the way things had turned out. The Kyuubi vessel had been anything but dishonest or cruel towards him. Neji had known when the two had started sleeping together that he was only a distraction to Naruto. He had known, yet he had agreed anyway; some foolish, idealistic part of him hoping the energetic blonde would eventually return his feelings of love. Time and time again, however, he was disappointed and reminded of the ugly truth. He was merely a temporary replacement for the Uchiha and he would never be anything more in Naruto's eyes. Neji supposed the most glaring indicator of this had been earlier that night when the blonde had screamed Sasuke's name instead of his own. He had apologized halfheartedly afterwards and quickly gone to sleep. Naruto wasn't even bothering to pretend anymore, so why should he? Sighing once more, Neji lay back down and closed his eyes, hoping to at least get some sleep before the inevitable unpleasantness morning would bring.

While Neji no longer believed that Fate was absolute, he was convinced that it was indeed a cruel bitch.

* * *

Like it, love it, hate it? Tell me!


	3. The Greatest Idea Since Sliced Bread

"Naruto, what the fuck are you doing? That's expensive stuff you're wasting ya know!" an enraged Kiba Inuzaka screamed at his surprised boyfriend.

"What do you mean expensive? It's just lube for god's sake, how expensive can it be?" the blonde replied, honestly confused.

"That 'just lube' as you call it happens to be specially made cinnamon-bun flavor! It costs $10 a bottle idiot! (I don't know what money they use in Naruto. Feel free to correct me.) What the hell are you doing with it anyway?"

"Eating it of course! It tastes just like the real thing! I was actually thinking of spreading it on some toast or something…great cinnamon bun taste with none of the calories!" Naruto concluded with his trademark grin firmly in place.

"You've got to be…" Now that Kiba thought about it, it _did_ make sense in an oddly arousing way. And while the canine-nin could think of some other things he would rather use it for, if this made Naruto happy then he could learn to live with it.

"Hey Kiba, do you think they make ramen-flavored lube?" Naruto asked seriously after he had finished devouring the small bottle.

Kiba knew for a fact that they did indeed make a ramen flavor, he'd just never let his boyfriend know that. He didn't think his wallet would survive it.

"Only you Naruto." the brunette chuckled before capturing the blonde's lips in a chaste kiss. "Hey you're right; it does taste just like the real thing…"

* * *

I have issues I know. Like it, love it, hate it? Tell me!


	4. Of Trees, Teamwork, and Training

"Sakura? What exactly are you doing?" Hatake Kakashi asked his pink-haired student. He had been on his way to retrieve his team from their chakra control training when he ran into the girl banging her head repeatedly against a tree. After a moment of watching his student, Kakashi realized that she was muttering something under her breath. He crouched down next to her and listened intently.

"Sasuke…no…Naruto…why…"

Not able to tell what the hell had happened from Sakura's deranged muttering, Kakashi decided to investigate himself. He stood and continued on towards where he had left the team earlier in the morning. As he approached the clearing, the jounin expected to see a battle, or at the very least argument. He wasn't quite prepared for the sight that awaited him.

"Oh god Sasuke yes… just like that!" Naruto's moaned from somewhere nearby.

Kakashi looked up and almost fell over in shock. His visible eye widened and he dropped his trademark porn book. There high above on the underside of a tree branch were Sasuke and Naruto, naked as the day they were born, and Sasuke was enthusiastically sucking on the blonde's hardened arousal.

The silver-haired shinobi said nothing; he simply grabbed his book and backed slowly out of the clearing, not wanting to disturb his students' "bonding time". On the way back he passed Sakura. The poor girl was still banging her large forehead against a tree and muttering insanely.

"Come on Sakura, we'd better get back to Tazuna's house for dinner." Kakashi sighed while prying her away from the tree. "I certainly wanted you guys to get to know each other better, but I didn't think they would take it _that_ far. I wonder if I can sell that idea to Jiraiya for his next book..."

* * *

How do you like my take on Sasuke and Naruto's tree-climbing exercises in the Wave Country? Personally I think this is how Kishimoto should have done it, but that's just me.


	5. Words Unspoken

Sasuke ponders his relationship with Naruto. Takes place after the timeskip. It's short, sweet, and a little sad. Enjoy. This is an independent oneshot that I added to the collection on other sites, so I figured I should add it here as well to preserve continuity.

* * *

When Uchiha Sasuke returned to Konoha at age 16, he wasn't at all surprised by his treatment. Though Orochimaru and the Sound were gone, the villagers still remembered Sasuke's betrayal. Everyone refused to forgive him, even Sakura. Everyone that is, except for Naruto. The blonde dobe had accepted Sasuke back as his friend immediately, despite their differences in the past. Sasuke didn't ask why; he didn't think it was important.

At age 19 when Sasuke was finally able to defeat his older brother, things did not end happily. Sasuke's reward for avenging his family was a poison-tipped kunai to the knee, courtesy of Itachi's dying malice. It was Naruto who found him; unconscious, bleeding, and on death's doorstep. He managed to get the last Uchiha back to the village in time for Tsunade to save both him and his leg, but not without a heavy price; Sasuke's shinobi days were over. After he had retired to a peaceful life in his family's compound, Sasuke wondered how Naruto had found him and why he was even searching for him in the first place. He didn't ask why; he decided that he didn't need to know.

Four years later, when Sasuke's old wound began acting up again, Naruto moved in with his former teammate to help him with his daily activities and take care of him. Sasuke had at first refused, too proud to have anyone help him with such simple things, but it soon became apparent that he couldn't live alone. He reluctantly accepted Naruto's offer. Sasuke didn't ask why the blonde had inconvenienced himself so much on his account; he didn't want to face the guilt and humiliation of always needing his only friend's help.

A year later on Naruto's 24th birthday, the two became lovers. Sasuke didn't understand why Naruto had chosen him of all people; especially when the blonde could have easily had someone nicer, more caring, and most importantly not disabled for his partner. But once again Sasuke didn't ask why; it was nice to have someone warm to hold at night and he didn't want to lose it. He didn't want to be alone.

Many years later when Naruto finally died, Sasuke didn't ask why; he already knew. The stress of keeping a powerful demon like Kyuubi imprisoned had slowly eroded Naruto's body, until at last he just couldn't keep going. Sakura tried her best, but was unable to save him and he faded away into memory along with the great demon. Naruto had given up so much for the Uchiha, even his dream of becoming Hokage, and Sasuke had never bothered to find out why. But now that he was gone, Sasuke realized that he wanted to know the reason. He wished that he had asked Naruto before his death and bitterly regretted his decision. After thinking about it for awhile, Sasuke found the answer reflected in his own emotions. It was so simple, yet so complicated. He knew what he had to do.

When Sakura arrived the next day to check on him, she wasn't surprised to find Sasuke dead in bed. She didn't have to ask why he had chosen to end it; she already knew.

* * *

If you didn't figure it out, the reason why is because they loved each other. Please review and tell me what you thought.


	6. Perfect World

GaaraxNaruto fluff comin at ya!

* * *

It was a cool summer night in the desert; the sky was absolutely perfect, revealing the beautiful heavens in all of their glory. In a secluded oasis somewhere between Suna and Konoha, two shinobi sat together and gazed up at the starlit sky.

"You should probably get going, they're going to get worried if you're late returning." one of the two spoke, moving to stand up. He was quickly pulled down by the other.

"I know, but let's just stay a little while longer. Please Gaara?" the other pleaded.

Gaara said nothing but sat back down beside the blond. "Why do you like it here so much Naruto?" he asked after a minute, breaking the peaceful silence. The blond peered into the crystal clear water before them for a moment before replying.

"Because, when I'm here with you I can forget about everything. I can forget about missions, forget about becoming Hokage, forget about Akatsuki… I can even forget about that bastard Sasuke. For a little while, it's just me and you in our own little world. How can I not love it here?" Naruto replied. As he was speaking, the moon revealed itself from behind a wayward cloud and illuminated the oasis. Gaara glanced at his companion and was struck at how beautiful the blond looked at that moment with his hair blowing gently in the breeze and the pale moonlight accentuating his features.

Naruto looked up and stared into the redhead's eyes. Deep emerald pools met sparkling blue. "I love you Gaara." Naruto whispered before capturing the Kazekage's lips in a passionate kiss.

At that moment, Gaara finally understood. At that moment, everything was truly perfect.

* * *

Aww, aren't they cute? Please review and give me any comments.


	7. Hollow Illusions

This little drabble is a gift for my awesome friend Sami. -Waves- Hi Sami! Abby doesn't get a fic haha!

* * *

You're late." the Kazekage scolded, turning to the robed figure that had just landed on his balcony.

"Your apologies Kazekage-sama; my mission took longer than expected." the man explained, stepping into the moonlight. His white eyes glowed softly in the darkness of the room.

"How long do you have this time?" Gaara asked, moving towards his guest without waiting for the answer

"Just until morning. I have to get back and deliver my report to Naru- to the Rokudaime." Neji stammered, embarrassed that he had almost let the name slip. Neither of them needed to be reminded of the truth at the moment.

"Right." Without warning he captured the Hyuuga's mouth and roughly shoved his tongue inside.

"It's your turn I take it?" Neji panted when they finally broke apart for air.

"Don't speak." Gaara ordered, removing the other man's clothes. His own robes followed shortly after until the pair stood nude in the moonlight. Neji's pale skin seemed to glow and Gaara licked his lips at the sight. He pushed the Hyuuga onto his bed and leapt atop him, his hands running greedily over the familiar territory that was Neji's skin.

"Just do it. I know you don't like to waste time with this stuff." Neji growled. Whenever they got together there was never any tenderness, no gentle lover's caress. It was only sex; a convenient way to forget the pain they felt, if only for a little while.

Gaara grunted in response and promptly flipped the Hyuuga over. Without any warning or preparation, he shoved his arousal inside of Neji, drawing a hiss of pain from the brunette. Gaara smirked evilly at the sound; sex always brought out the sadist in him. He continued to pound into the Konoha shinobi mercilessly, pretending that the screams of mingled pain and pleasure came from the one he truly desired. When he finally reached his climax, however, he looked down through cloudy eyes and found that it was not the one his heart yearned for. Not him. And it never would be. Growling, the irritated redhead pulled out of his lover and retired to the bathroom, leaving Neji to clean up alone.

For his part, Neji was unsurprised. It always ended up like this when the illusion was shattered. Gaara at least, the Hyuuga thought bitterly, didn't have to face the one he loved everyday. No, that personal hell was reserved for Neji alone. Cursing fate and a certain Uchiha, Neji got dressed and headed out the window, the familiar feeling of emptiness already creeping back up on him. It was going to be a long trip back.

* * *

Grr, I depressed myself with the ending lol. I hope you liked it Sami and anyone else who read! Please review and give me any comments.


	8. Checkmate

Some ShikaNaru for a bit of a change. Enjoy!

* * *

"Grrr, Shikamaru this is boring!" Naruto protested, looking dejectedly at the Shogi board before him.

"You're just upset because you're losing. If you were winning I'm sure you'd be gloating and rubbing it in my face, am I right Naruto?" the lazy genius countered, staring intently at the pieces. "Anyway, it looks like I've won."

"What!?" the blond exclaimed. He hated losing to _anyone_, least of all his boyfriend. This called for drastic measures…

"It'll be checkmate as soon as I move this-mnph!" Shikamaru never finished his explanation because he suddenly found Naruto's soft, warm lips on his own. The Kyuubi vessel teased Shikamaru's lips with his tongue, succeeding in gaining entrance after a moment of surprised resistance on the brunette's part. Shikamaru moaned softly into the hot kiss as Naruto's skilled tongue roamed his mouth. While the genius was distracted, Naruto took the opportunity to 'accidentally' knock over the Shogi board in the heat of the moment, sending it's pieces flying everywhere.

"You…you cheater!" Shikamaru accused when they finally broke apart and he noticed what Naruto had done.

"Are you complaining?" Naruto grinned cheekily up at him from his position on the shadow-nin's lap.

"Not at all." Shikamaru answered, smiling down at the adorable blond. Sometimes 'accidents' were a very good thing indeed.

* * *

Any and all comments are welcome and appreciated.


	9. Alternative

Just a bit of NarutoxShino randomness.

* * *

"Yanno Shino, I bet girls would ask you out more often if you didn't act so creepy all the time. I wonder what it is exactly that keeps them away from you anyway." Naruto observed while the two were walking together to turn in their mission report.

"Girls don't like bugs Naruto." the hooded ninja replied, his raised eyebrows the only hint that the blonde's comment had surprised him. "I would think that much is obvious."

"So what are you going to do if no girls will go out with you? Get rid of your bugs?"

The brunette thought carefully for a moment before giving his answer. "No, I depend on them too much to part with them. I suppose I'll just have to go without a woman in my life. Not that I mind." he added as an afterthought.

"Oh."

The two continued on in uneasy silence until they reached the entrance to the Hokage tower. Naruto grabbed the other shinobi as he was reaching for the door and spun him around so that they were face to face.

"I don't mind your bugs at all Shino." Naruto whispered before giving the Aburame a quick peck on the lips and entering the tower.

The insect master stood stunned for a moment before a small smirk appeared on his thin lips. "No, I didn't think you would."

* * *

Eh, it's short and doesn't make a whole lot of sense, but whatever. Review if ya want to make an uke happy.


	10. Bloodline Perverts

NejixNaruto um…mini-lime?

* * *

"Mnnn, Neji I really think I heard something this time!" Naruto gasped, pushing the nude Hyuuga off of him.

"Whatever it is, it can wait Naruto." Neji insisted, cupping the blonde's face in his hands and bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

"But I could have sworn-" Naruto's statement was lost as he cried out in surprise at the feeling of Neji's hot, wet mouth around his erection.

The Hyuuga sucked him off expertly; nibbling at the head ever so slightly in the way he knew drove Naruto absolutely wild while teasing his sacs gently with one hand. He was in the middle of running his limber tongue along the broad underside of Naruto's penis when he heard a loud crash from outside the door. The brunette got up at once and covered himself with a sheet, alert and ready for whatever had made the noise.

"Neji what the hell! You can't just leave me unfinished like this you bastard!" Naruto protested.

"Calm down Naruto. I heard something this time too." He moved towards the door and opened it cautiously, reflexes ready. He almost fell over when he saw what the source of the trouble was.

"Neji, what is it?" Naruto asked, looking over his lover's shoulder. "Oh." he chuckled and returned to the bed.

There on the floor were Hinata and Hinabi, out cold, twin expressions of bliss written on their faces.

"I should have known." Neji sighed, closing the door and turning to finish what he'd started.

* * *

The Hyuugas are such pervs. You know they use that Byakugan for things they shouldn't. Anyway, please review and feed my drabble muse. Her name is Lilith.


	11. Untitled

Sai needs a turn! I can't believe I forgot him! After this I bet he wishes he had remained forgotten. SaiNaru drunken craziness. I couldn't think of a title for this one lol.

* * *

"Sai, why do you say the word 'penis' so much?" Naruto asked his teammate when they were stumbling home from the bar one night, both thoroughly smashed.

"It's fun to say." Sai giggled. Yes that's right, giggled. Sai wasn't a mean drunk or a happy drunk, oh no, he was a little girl drunk. "Say it with me Naru-chan!" the former Root member cried.

"S-Sai you've got fuckin' problems man!"

"Penis! I love penis!" the raven-haired teen chorused enthusiastically. "Naruto show me your penis!"

"You show me yours first perv!" the blond retorted hotly.

"Ok, but only if you promise not to touch it."

"Dude, why the hell would I want to touch it?" Naruto yelled, getting extremely pissed off.

"Because you're gaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Sai cheered in a singsong way.

"Whaaaaaat? Why am I gay? You're gay! You're the one who loves penis so much!" Naruto ranted at the nearest streetlight, unaware that Sai had moved behind him and had started taking off his clothes. "Hey where'd you go Sai!?" the blond asked when he realized he had been talking to a lamppost for the past 3 minutes.

"I'm right here Naru-channnnnnnn! Look at my penis!"

Naruto turned around against his better judgment and found Sai pole dancing across the street, fully erect and having the time of his life. He continued dancing for a stunned Naruto until he finally passed out a few minutes later.

"Man that guy's weird. And I am sooooooooooo not gay!" Naruto slurred at his new best friend the lamppost before continuing on his way home.

* * *

Poor lamppost or luckiest streetlight ever? You decide! And review too if you would be so kind.

P.S. Naruto is so gay lol.


	12. A Lesson in Fear

There isn't really a pairing for this one; it's just something I wanted to toy with hehe. Yay for light fangirl bashing!

* * *

"Sakura let me go!" Naruto whined as his teammate practically dragged him through the streets of Konoha.

"No Naruto, you promised to help me!" the pink-haired girl reminded him menacingly, pushing him into a nearby shop.

"But I didn't know you meant shopping for stuff like this!" he answered meekly, color rising to his cheeks. The two stood smack dab in the middle of Konoha's one and only yaoi store.

"Well I did, so there. And if you try to escape you know what will happen." She raised a fist for emphasis and was pleased when her blond friend gulped in fright and started looking around.

"Looking for anything in particular Sakura?" the girl at the register asked when she saw the kunoichi.

"Oh no thanks Mayumi, I've got help today!" she pointed at the blushing blond. The two girls shared a look and began to snicker evilly, further creeping poor Naruto out.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, why do you like this stuff anyway? It seems kind of stupid if you ask me."

Silly, foolish Naruto. If he had any foreknowledge of yaoi fangirls at all, he would not have made the suicidal mistake of insulting their obsession while surrounded by a pack of them.

"WHAT?!" every girl in the shop screamed and formed a circle of doom around the terrified blond.

"What did you just say Naruto?" Sakura asked calmly, the sweet smile on her face sending a shiver down her teammate's spine.

"I said yaoi is stupid." he mumbled, knowing full well that he was doomed.

Sakura smiled even sweeter before answering. "That's what I thought."

Slowly the circle converged on him and Naruto discovered what true fear really is.

Naruto was found the next day nude, unconscious, and tied to a tree. To make matters worse, his rescuer was none other than Jiraiya, who burst out laughing and muttered something about Icha Icha Bondage before untying the poor blond and leaving him by the roadside.

* * *

Eh, I love and hate this drabble.


	13. Hokage Blues

I woke up at 3 in the morning, wrote this in 5 minutes, then went back to bed. I have no idea what inspired it, but humor me and read it anyway. Contains mentions of SasuNaru.

* * *

Tsunade was pissed. No, she was beyond pissed and that was never a good thing. When she got mad…well let's just say that things and people nearby tended to end up broken. So when Naruto woke her up at 7 a.m. in the morning – an ungodly hour by her standards – she desperately hoped for his sake that he had a good reason. Unfortunately for her, finding out that reason would require that she listen to him rant and yell about the problem and she was nursing a very nasty hangover. Well, best to try and listen anyway she decided.

"Stupid bastard Sasuke! Wouldn't listen – I told him to slow down…"

On second thought, maybe it would be a better idea to just have a drink before Shizune showed up and she would have to hide her stash again. Yes, that was a good plan. Taking her sake set and bottle from the newly-installed hidden compartment in the desk – her greatest achievement yet as Hokage in her opinion – Tsunade poured herself a drink and glanced over at the oblivious blond.

"Always has to have it his way and never takes no for an answer-"

Damnit, he's still going on and with no sign of stopping. Being the sensible woman she was, Tsunade decided to approach the problem logically.

Now the problem was obviously about Sasuke, as usual, but it sounded more serious than normal. Wait – weren't Naruto and Sasuke dating now? Or at least sleeping together? Yes, they were, she distinctly remembered Jiraiya showing her a picture of their activities. That old perverted bastard even spied on his own students for his 'research'…not that she hadn't enjoyed it secretly mind you. Ok so to recap, Naruto and Sasuke were dating, they had a fight, and – of course! It was so simple, why hadn't she thought of it sooner?

"Why don't you and Sasuke just have some makeup sex Naruto? That will fix whatever fight you had." Tsunade interrupted, feeling proud of herself for solving the boy's problems without actually having to hear them.

"What?! Haven't you been listening to a thing I've said at all old hag? The problem _is_ that Sasuke and I _were_ having sex and he was too rough! And now it hurts like hell to walk and Kyuubi won't heal me because he's a sadistic asshole! I came here hoping you could give me something to help with the pain."

Shit. Now feeling extremely stupid and embarrassed, Tsunade quickly pulled a bottle of painkillers – the very same brand she used for her own hangovers – from her desk and threw it at the blond, yelling for him to get out. The blond muttered a quick word of thanks, complete with calling her an old hag one more time, and left the office.

Finally relieved that she was free to drink in peace, Tsunade poured herself another glass of sake and was just about to take a sip when a piercing cry erupted from the doorway.

"Tsunade-sama! I don't believe you – drinking this early in the morning! A fine example you are for the shinobi of this village. How did you manage to smuggle that in here anyway? I swear, sometimes you are so impossible! Are you even listening to me? Tsunade-sama…"

Poor Tsunade sighed as Shizune took her drink away and replaced it with a stack of paperwork. Great; now she had no sake, a pile of work to do, and she had just given away her last bottle of painkillers and had no way to ease the throbbing headache she had developed. What a wonderful morning in Konoha…

* * *

Poor Tsunade…I'm so mean to her. Oh well, she'll survive. But I won't unless you leave a review.


	14. Fair Game

This is a request giftfic for my friend Katie a.k.a. Oni's birthday. The prompt was ShikaKiba training action, with yaoi of course.

* * *

"I've got you now Shikamaru!" Kiba shouted triumphantly, bursting from his hiding place in the trees and running straight for the turned back of his training partner. Surely there was no way the Nara genius could react quickly enough…

Shikamaru yawned lazily, formed a few hand seals, and smirked in amusement when he heard Kiba whine in annoyance a few feet behind him.

"Got you."

"Damnit I was so close! How the hell did you manage to catch me without even looking at me?" he demanded angrily. Inuzukas hate to lose and Kiba was no exception.

Shikamaru turned around and held up a small mirror, causing Kiba to snort in irritation.

"You sneaky bastard! That's got to be against the rules or something."

Shikamaru's grin widened and his usually distant look turned to one of mischief. "Alls fair in love and war." he whispered, moving his hand towards his pants.

Kiba's hand followed towards his own pants, albeit against his will; one of the many less than admirable uses Shikamaru had found for his shadow-based jutsu.

"Shika, what the fuck? We came here to train not to do this!" His protests were soon cut off as the genius began to stroke them both artfully via the jutsu, knowing exactly how fast and hard Kiba liked it.

"Love and war." Shikamaru whispered, continuing his ministrations.

Unfortunately for the Nara boy, he failed to remember to keep up the jutsu, an easy mistake to make given the situation. Kiba noticed his partner's shadow retreating along the ground and pounced, landing hard atop the surprised Shikamaru.

"Now who's got who?" Kiba panted, availing himself of his position to begin nipping and sucking at Shikamaru's neck. The captured brunette moaned softly, all thoughts of training banished from his mind.

"Shikamaru you lazy asshole, where are you!?" a familiar voice suddenly rang across the clearing, startling both boys out of their activities.

"Damnit Ino!" Shikamaru growled in frustration, standing up and dusting himself off. He glanced up at Kiba and winced at the murderous expression on the canine-nin's face. "We'll have to continue this later at your place. I'll get rid of her as soon as possible."

Kiba nodded and leapt silently into the trees.

Shikamaru watched him go for a few seconds before heading off towards the sound of his teammate's voice, mumbling something about 'troublesome women' all the while.

* * *

Happy birthday Katie!


	15. Tranquility

The prompt I gave myself for this was simply "rain". Hope you like!

* * *

"Naruto! Naruto where are you?" an annoyed and soaking wet Uchiha Sasuke called into the forest. He didn't know why his boyfriend had decided to run off into the forest when it had started raining and he sure as hell wasn't happy about it. All Sasuke knew was that the blond had better have a good excuse…

He continued trudging along grumpily until he came to a clearing. In the middle of the clearing there was a small pond that the Uchiha had never noticed before. And in the center of the pond, unmoving and chest-deep in water, stood none other than Naruto himself.

"Naruto! What the fuck are you doing!?" Sasuke yelled across the water at the blond. Receiving no response, he pulled out a kunai and sent it whizzing just past the blonde's left ear.

Naruto turned and looked slowly over his shoulder at Sasuke, droplets of rain running every which way over his hair and face. He smiled softly and beckoned the brunette to join him. As he was doing so, a ray of sunlight broke through the clouds, illuminating Naruto and causing the falling rain around him to glitter enticingly.

Sasuke stood in awe on the bank, transfixed by the look of total peace and serenity on the other boy's face. That, coupled with their surroundings, completely overwhelmed his aesthetic senses.

Without realizing it, Sasuke found himself walking out towards the blond, not caring that his shoes and shinobi gear were getting soaked. Within moments he had joined his boyfriend in the center of the pond.

"Naruto." he breathed, wrapping his arms around the other's smaller form.

"Shhh. Don't speak Sasuke. Let's just enjoy this." Naruto whispered back.

And the two stood there quietly in the rain, their comforting embrace a testament to the future. Whatever happened, they would rise to meet it together.

* * *

The image I was aiming for with this was kinda like Yuna and Tidus in FFX during that lake scene. At least that was what I was going for; I'm not sure how well I pulled it off. Feel free to tell me though!


	16. Dance Dance Retribution

Another request giftfic; this time for my friend Amy's birthday. The prompt given was SasuNaru and videogames and this is what I came up with.

* * *

Their feet moved in tune to the rhythm, bodies swaying with the melody.

Step, forward, back, to the right, left, spin; a perfect score! They were on fire…or at least one of them was.

"I win again Sasuke!" Naruto gloated, relishing the fact that his score was 4 times larger than his friend's.

"This game is retarded." Sasuke grumbled, pissed at losing at something, anything really and to Naruto of all people. He was never going to hear the end of it.

"DDR isn't retarded! You just suck is all it is." Naruto giggled, earning an icy glare from the Uchiha.

While the brunette was busy wondering what in the hell had possessed him to agree to this, Naruto selected another song and began to dance.

Sasuke stared silently as the blond danced flawlessly to 'So Deep' by Silvertear, his eyes eventually coming to rest on his teammate's firm, wriggling behind. Now he remembered why he had come down here.

"That's right Naruto; show me your moves…"

* * *

Ahahaha -feels evil- I so love these small opportunities to get back at Sasuke for hurting Naruto in the canon. Please review and tell me how much of a dork I am! And happy birthday Amy!


	17. In the Name of Art

I can picture this happening clearly in my head…and my reaction is the same as Ayame's. So naturally I just had to share.

* * *

"You WHAT?!" Naruto screamed, jumping up from his seat and pointing an accusatory finger at the person sitting next to him. The two had been enjoying some ramen after a particularly boring mission when Sai had made his request.

The former ANBU smiled serenely as if nothing were wrong. "I want to draw you posing nude."

"But you can't just…you aren't supposed to – GUYS DON'T DO THAT!"

"Why not?" he asked, clueless about the implications of what he had asked.

Behind them, Ayame was giggling madly and trying in vain to hide it while her father was coughing and spluttering uncomfortably. Kids these days…

"You should do it Naruto! In the name of art!" the ramen girl managed to gasp out through her fit of laughter.

"WHAT?! Not you too Ayame! Old man, PLEASE tell me you agree with me that these two are insane." Naruto pleaded.

"Well, if it's in the name of art…"

Naruto just about fell over in shock at that point.

"Everyone's against me…" he sighed

"Why is it a big deal Naruto? I just want to examine the contours of your body. And confirm whether my theory concerning your lack of a penis is correct of course."

"Not this AGAIN! For the last time Sai, I have a penis and I'm _extremely_ happy with it thank you very much!"

He was about to march off indignantly, but his teammate just had to open his mouth again.

"It's ok if you feel inadequate Naruto. I can't say I understand, but I feel sorry for you anyway."

"THAT'S IT! YOU GET YOUR ASS OVER TO MY APARTMENT RIGHT NOW AND I'LL SHOW YOU MY PENIS YOU FUCKING FREAK!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

Unfortunately for the blond, he had forgotten his current surroundings - the middle of a busy street chock full of women, children, and fellow shinobi. Women, children, and fellow shinobi who were now dead silent and staring at him incredulously.

Naruto turned beet red from embarrassment and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Ehehehehe, it's in the name of art?"

* * *

I do so love it when Sai tortures Naruto lol. It's probably the only situation that I'll ever write 'straight' Naruto.


	18. Game, Set, and Match

Its been awhile since I've written any smut and some of my other stories will include it in the near future, so I thought I'd get in a bit of practice with this. Narutox?

* * *

Naruto closed his eyes and began to pant heavily, focusing all of his willpower to contain the coiled heat rising through his body. He had to hold out…he couldn't lose _again_.

Above him, his partner grinned triumphantly, knowing exactly how close the blond was to climaxing and determined to bring him off first. He had to win their little contest.

He increased the speed and pressure of his thrusts, while at the same time wrapping a hand around his lover's erection and beginning to stroke it in the slow, sensual way he knew drove the smaller boy wild. He was rewarded by a throaty moan of pleasure from the blond that sent chills throughout his body and threatened to make him lose control. This was going to come down right to the wire…

"Bastard." Naruto ground out through gritted teeth, opening his eyes to glare at the brunette above him.

His lover only grinned back at him, knowing that he had finally won.

Naruto gave a short cry and his body convulsed; a look of pure ecstasy that only comes when one reaches the pinnacle of physical pleasure crossed over his features and the pair suddenly found themselves covered in the blonde's release.

The look on Naruto's face was all the other boy needed to reach his own climax. He came with a cry before collapsing unceremoniously on top of the blonde.

Naruto wrapped his arms around the larger boy and pulled him into a more comfortable embrace. The two lay together unmoving, basking in the afterglow and enjoying the wonderful feeling of being completely sated.

"Do you think anyone else plays a game like this Naruto?" the brunette asked after a few minutes

"What you mean trying to make each other come to figure out who gets to top? I dunno, but if they don't they should. It's arousing as hell. What's the score now anyway?"

"I'm not sure, I lost track awhile ago. All I know is that you've never won."

"I'll be on top someday." Naruto mumbled determinedly despite the fact that he was already half asleep.

"Sure you will Naruto, sure you will." the brunette chuckled. He settled down next to the blond and watched his lover sleep, intending to challenge him to a rematch the moment he woke up.

* * *

Eh, I'm not happy with this at all, but it will have to do for now. Did anyone figure out who was topping Naruto? There are a number of possibilities; the only clue I'll give is that it's not an Uchiha. Oh and it's not Chouji either because that would be…well gross in my opinion. Good luck guessing and if you leave a review that would be awesome too!


	19. Bad Habit

If anyone has any prompts or drabble requests they would like to see, I'd be happy to oblige. Send me a PM and we'll figure something out. Until then, enjoy a bit of sensual NejiNaru. Wow…I just said sensual. Why does that strike me as odd? Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

"Do you do that on purpose just to tease me?" Hyuuga Neji asked his boyfriend, one Uzumaki Naruto, when said boy entered the room.

"Do what?" Naruto asked innocently.

Neji pointed at Naruto's bare chest. "That."

The blond glanced down at himself briefly before blinking confusedly up at his lover. "Huh?"

Neji rose silently from his position on the couch and circled behind the other shinobi, wrapping his arms around the blonde's thin waist.

"This." he whispered and pressed his lips firmly to Naruto's tan neck. "You always," kiss, "walk around," kiss, "in only underwear." kiss. He suddenly spun the trembling blond around and planted yet another passionate kiss squarely on Naruto's quivering lips.

After a moment the pair pulled apart, panting heavily.

It was Naruto who finally broke the silence. "I can stop doing it if you want." he muttered breathlessly.

Neji smirked mischievously, thinking it over. "No, I think I rather like the view."

* * *

I think it's a good habit personally…what do you think?


	20. Hating the Nights

I'm not sure whether to call this PWP or not. The plot is kind of dubious. I guess I'll settle for calling it an emotional lemon, if that makes sense.

* * *

Naruto turned to the window when he felt the presence of another on the balcony.

'So he's here again is he?' Naruto sighed. He really wasn't in the mood for this right now, if he ever was at all.

Soon enough 'he' stepped into the room; none other than Uchiha Itachi, famous mass-murderer, Akatsuki member, and brother of his current boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Why are you here Itachi?"

"You already know the answer to that Naruto." the man answered, gliding over to the boy.

The older Uchiha swept the blond up in his arms, Akatsuki cloak billowing artfully around them in the cool night breeze. Naruto could only stare up at him in awe. Even in something as simple as this passionless embrace, Itachi had a kind of grace and elegance that Sasuke could never hope to match. Perhaps that was why he allowed the man into his bed time after time.

"I'm not in the mood tonight."

"You say that every time my little pet, but we both know better." A hand ghosted down Naruto's bare chest and came to rest on his inner thigh, inches away from proof of his traitorous body.

Itachi guided Naruto over to the bed, his cloak and shirt somehow managing to fall away in the process. Naruto was never sure quite how he did it; he'd yet to see the man take the time to actually remove anything.

Before he knew it, the blond found himself laid gently back on the bed, his boxers sliding down and off his slender legs and coming to rest on the floor. Itachi's pants soon joined them. The brunette was in a hurry tonight; he wasn't even bothering with the illusion of foreplay. Or preparation either, it seemed like.

Naruto winced then the older man entered him. He tried, as usual, to keep a calm, emotionless mask on his face. It never worked. After a minute he found himself begging Itachi to go harder, faster; to give him more and more until he just couldn't take it any longer.

And all the while, he tried to imagine that it was Sasuke doing this to him, Sasuke nibbling gently on his ear as they made love, Sasuke making him scream and moan with need. He always failed miserably.

"Itachi!" Naruto screamed, riding that wonderful and terrible wave of pleasure that came with release.

Soon enough, Itachi reached his climax as well, though the only evidence of this was the hot wetness Naruto suddenly felt inside of him. The man was like a machine; even in the height of orgasm his expression never changed.

Itachi cleaned himself up and dressed, giving the young blond a kiss on the forehead and a curt nod before disappearing through the window whence he came.

Poor Naruto was left basking in the afterglow of guilt, knowing full well the betrayal he had just committed and would soon commit again.

How he hated these nights.

* * *

I'm actually strangely pleased with how this turned out, which is quite rare for me. What do you guys think?


	21. Moments With You

I decided to add this to the Collection as well, much like chapter four.

I warn you now; this was written solely for the purpose of making people cry (and getting rid of this annoying plot bunny.) So proceed at your own risk.

* * *

It was a quiet night at Konoha Hospital, or at least it had been until a young man with jet-black hair came bursting through the front door, screaming his head off.

"Naruto! Where is Naruto?!" he shouted at the nurse on duty behind the check-in desk.

"Sir, please calm down." the poor girl pleaded. She waited patiently for the brunette to calm down, twirling a lock of her pink hair absently in the meantime. "Now who is it you want to see?" she asked when he had composed himself.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

She typed the name into the computer and waited. After a few seconds, the information popped up. "Uzumaki Naruto. He's in room 37 of the Intensive Care Unit. Its right over-" she looked up just in time to see his retreating form practically flying down the hall, "there."

-

Sasuke followed the signs to the ICU and kept going until he reached room 37. He finally reached it after what seemed like an eternity. He was about to go inside when the door opened and he found himself face to face with a blonde woman he could only assume was a doctor.

"Ah, you must be Uchiha Sasuke. I am Dr. Tsunade; we spoke on the phone earlier."

"How is he doctor?" the brunette asked, anxious to go inside and visit the patient within.

"We'll get to that in a moment, but may I first ask about the nature of your relationship with Mr. Uzumaki?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business." Sasuke snarled.

"It's my business because, legally, I can't allow you to see him without asking." she countered.

"He's my…everything."

Tsunade raised one of her eyebrows on hearing that. "Excuse me?" she asked, confused.

"Naruto and I…we've been together since we were teenagers. We don't have anyone else. We're each other's world."

At once the woman's eyes softened and then took on a pained look. This was the one part of her job that she truly despised. "I see. Well then, I suggest you sit down." she gestured to a nearby chair. "I'm afraid I have some bad news for you."

Sasuke complied wordlessly and stared up at her, quaking with fear and worry.

"The accident that Mr. Uzu–Naruto was in earlier tonight has caused him severe internal damage. We've done all we can, but we can't stop the bleeding. I'm sorry."

Sasuke's froze; unsure and unwilling to believe that he had heard right. His eyes widened in shock and he cradled his head in his arms.

"No…you can't – he can't be…" he stammered, attempting to get up and unable to do so.

By now he was trembling so violently that Tsunade was worried the boy might be having a seizure. What she did not expect was for him to stand up and attempt to strike her. He missed, blinded as he was by the tears that fell like rain from his onyx pools.

"You…YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SAVE HIM! WHY CAN'T YOU STOP IT?! THERE'S GOT TO BE SOMETHING YOU CAN DO GOD DAMNIT! Something, there's got to be something…" he pleaded, sinking down to his knees. Tsunade felt her heart twist at the sight.

"The impact ruptured several of his organs. We've got him heavily sedated so that he doesn't feel much, but I don't expect him to live out the hour. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

The Uchiha slowly got to his feet and nodded, wiping away his tears on his sleeve. "This will be the last time I ever get to speak with Naruto."

She nodded and opened the door, closing it once he was inside and taking his place in the nearby chair. It was times like this that made her wish she had never become a doctor, or that life was a little less cruel.

-

Inside the hospital room Sasuke tried to get himself together as much as possible before walking over to the bed. He wouldn't let Naruto see him for the last time looking like a wreck. For now he had to be strong, in order to ease his love's passing. The pain would come later.

When he finally felt ready, he stalked over to the chair beside the bed and sat down. He had to stop himself from gasping at the sight before him. Naruto was hooked up to so many machines, their tubes and wires running every which way over his body; the only visibly human part of him was his face.

The blond had his eyes closed, denying Sasuke what he so longed to see. Those bright sapphire pools that always held so much wonder and love for him…somehow he felt that just seeing them again would make everything ok. If only such miracles were possible.

"Na-Naruto." he whispered, stroking the boy's cheek with his index finger.

Naruto's eyes opened and slowly focused on his visitor. "Sasuke. You came to see me. You're always doing that. People will think you love me or something." he chuckled.

Sasuke had to smile despite himself; even at Death's door Naruto was still cracking jokes. "The doctor," he swallowed a lump in his throat, "thinks you're going to be fine dobe."

Naruto smiled at the use of his old high school nickname. "Liar. I know there's nothing that they can do. But I'm glad you're here with me teme. I was worried you wouldn't make it in time."

At this point Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and began to break down in tears again. "Naruto I'm so sorry!" he choked through his sobs.

Naruto raised a hand from under the bed sheets and, with what little strength he had, brought it up to caress Sasuke's cheek. "Don't be. I've had a great time since I met you Sasuke. You saved me from my loneliness and gave me something to live for. I wish we could have had more time together, but it's enough. What we have is enough for me."

"Naruto…"

"Stop crying Sasuke. Uchiha's don't cry, remember?" he teased.

Sasuke smiled weakly and calmed down somewhat. He took Naruto's hand in his and pressed it against his cheek, savoring the warmth of the blonde's touch and committing it to memory.

"Listen Sasuke, there isn't much time left. I want you to make me a promise."

"Anything you want Naruto."

Naruto stared at him seriously for a moment before continuing. "After I'm gone, I want you to keep on living for the both of us Sasuke. I want you to move on and find happiness without me."

"But I…"

"No buts Sasuke. And don't you dare kill yourself either. You have your whole life ahead of you and I won't let you ruin it on my account. Promise me you'll get past this and be happy again."

"Naruto I can't possibly-"

"If you love me then promise me!" Naruto shouted weakly.

Sasuke swallowed heavily before answering. "I promise you Uzumaki Naruto and I love you with all of my heart." he swore. He bent down for what they both knew would be their last kiss.

Naruto sighed tiredly when they broke apart. "Good. Now that that's done with I can go in peace."

Sasuke tried to dam his tears, he really did, but in the end it proved to be a futile effort. Naruto's eyes were growing dimmer by the minute and it was tearing him apart to watch.

"Hey Sasuke…tell me a story. Tell me about our life together."

"Sure." the brunette managed through his sobs. "We first met each other during freshman year of high school. You weren't watching where you were going and ran into me. I almost kicked your ass." Sasuke chuckled fondly at the memory.

"And then what happened?" Naruto asked.

"We eventually became best friends. Neither of us had any real family left so we became each other's family and looked out for one another. I eventually got up the courage to ask you out on your seventeenth birthday."

"What did I say?"

"You told me to go to hell and said it would be like dating your brother. Then I mentioned that ramen place you like so much and you changed your mind."

"So I did. What next?"

"We went to the movies after dinner and ended up making out. We were each other's first kiss."

Sasuke looked up and noticed that Naruto's eyes had closed. The only indication that he was still alive came from the steadily ebbing beep of the heart monitor and the slight rise and fall of his chest. Despite this, the blond was smiling brightly.

"A month or so later we made love for the first time and I knew then that I never wanted to spend another day without you."

"Sooner." Naruto whispered.

"Huh?"

"I knew…before then. Our first kiss. Ever since that day, I've been in love with a bastard named Uchiha Sasuke." the blond chuckled.

Sasuke was shocked. "And I've been in love with an idiot named Uzumaki Naruto." he murmured, staring at his love's closed eyes.

Naruto smiled and squeezed Sasuke's hand weakly. "M' glad." And with that, Naruto was no more. The heart monitor flat-lined and his arm went limp. Tsunade came rushing into the room.

Sasuke was beyond his grief at that point and barely registered being led out by the older woman. His love, his everything, his Naruto was gone and already the world seemed a darker, colder place because of it. But he had made a promise and he'd be damned if he failed to fulfill Naruto's dying wish.

-

The funeral two weeks later was a somber affair. The only people to attend besides Sasuke were a few of the couple's mutual friends, as well as a former teacher or two and Dr. Tsunade.

After the service had ended and everyone else had left, Sasuke stood looking down at the grave of his beloved. As a final gift to Naruto, he had a special message engraved on the tombstone under the blonde's name. He stared down at it and smiled, before finally turning to leave his love behind; gone, but never forgotten.

_Together forever, forever in love. _

* * *

So did anyone cry? You have to tell me if you did; it's the rule! And even if you didn't cry, I would still love a review. Tragedy is pretty much new ground for me and I'd really appreciate some feedback on how well I pull it off. I'm worried about how the characters came across. On the one hand, they're OOC in the context of their canon personalities, but on the other, they're IC (I think) in the context of the situation. Oh well, I guess that's the magic of AU stories. Review!


	22. Future Updates

Please check my profile for details on future installments of the Collection of Naruto Yaoi Drabbles.


End file.
